If I Can Reborn
by shutthefvckup
Summary: Menma berpikir dia adalah anak yatim piatu sejak lahir sehingga masa kecilnya yg suram ia habiskan di sebuah panti asuhan miskin. Ketika remaja, dalam pencarian jati diri, dia menaruh harapan bisa menemukan orang tuanya. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan mereka, orang tuanya memang masih hidup. Dialah yg sudah mati./broken!Narusasu/dark!Menma/DISCONTINUE
1. chapter 1

'If I can reborn.. I want to be a cat.

My life will be so free.

I don't have to think if I have parents or not. It doesn't matter.

If I can reborn... I want to be Joshua tree.

I will be the strongest to hold out when the storm comes to hit

If I can reborn...

If I Can Reborn

By Nasipenuhperasaan

Rated: T

Genre: drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Warnings:

Broken!Narusasu, dark!Menma,

A/n: kalo ga mau baca, ga apa2. Karena ff ini emang ga sesuai ekspektasi NS lover. Aku benci ide kayak gini bisa timbul di otak. Aku juga ga ngerti kenapa aku harus nulis ini =A=a

Jujur aja aku juga malas baca ulang ff ini jadi kalo ada typo harap maklum

"Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya!" Seorang wanita paruh baya itu berteriak pada seorang bocah kecil yang tak ingin menyentuh makanannya. Bocah laki-laki itu masih terlalu kecil. Usianya belum genap tiga tahun, tapi dia sudah diperlakukan kasar seperti ini. Setiap hari.

"M-Menma..ga mau.." cicitnya. Suaranya bergetar dan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk. Siapa yang ingin makan nasi yang masih ada kerikilnya? Bahkan kutu-kutu beras yang sudah mati akibat ikut termasak masih jelas terlihat.

"Kau kira ini restaurant!? Jika kau tak mau makan memangnya aku peduli? Persetan!" Perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma sendiri. Bocah kecil itu menatap nasinya dengan takut, tapi perlahan ia pun memakannya. Jika tidak ia akan kelaparan.

Dikunyahnya nasi yang terasa pahit itu dengan perlahan dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menuruni pipinya yang tirus.

Menma membangunkan Konohamaru dengan semangat yang berlebih. Hari ini ia mendapat tugas dari ibu panti untuk menjual kue kacang. Tapi bocah yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu tak menggubris.

"Konohamaru-nii! Ayo! Nanti keburu siang." Ucap Menma yang masih tidak menyerah mengajak Konohamaru untuk berjualan.

"Tidak ah! Aku tidak mau." Balas si rambut coklat. Tapi Menma tidak langsung menyerah, dia terus merengek agar Konohamaru mau menemaninya berjualan. Konohamaru yang kesal menepis tangan Menma dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi tamparan yang keras. Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mundur perlahan.

"B-baiklah jika Konohamaru-nii tidak mau. Biar Menma saja sendiri.." ujarnya pelan. Menma mengangkat keranjang penuh kue itu dengan susah payah.

Konohamaru melirik perlahan dari ekor matanya, rasanya tak tega juga melihat anak mungil itu tak sanggup membawa keranjang kuenya sendiri. Konohamaru bangkit dan mengambil keranjang itu dari Menma.

"E-eh.. ga usah, Kono-"

"Diamlah!" Konohamaru mengangkat keranjang itu dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya menggandeng tangan mungil Menma. Keduanya berjalan keluar panti dan mulai berjualan.

"Kue kacang! Kue kacang! Siapa mau beli?" Teriak Konohamaru sepanjang ia berjalan. Menma tersenyum lebar dan memeluk lengan Konohamaru dengan erat. Konohamaru itu sebenarnya baik.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Konohamaru, tapi wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Menma tersenyum lebar hingga gigi - gigi putih susunya itu terlihat.

"Hehe.. terima kasih ya, Konohamaru-nii." Ucap Menma dengan nada cerianya. Makin pekatlah rona merah di wajah Konohamaru. Dia membuang wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"U-uhm.."

Malam harinya Menma dan Konohamaru mendapat tambahan lauk makan. Tahu goreng. Upah karena kue kacang yang mereka jual habis. Walau hanya dapat satu buah per orang, Menma tetap senang. Keduanya terlihat begitu gembira sedangkan anak-anak lain menatap keduanya penuh iri.

Baru saja Menma mau memakan tahunya, seseorang sudah merebut tahu itu dan memakannya. Menma menatapnya nanar, air matanya menggenang dan ia bersiap akan menangis.

"Itu tahunya Menma!" Teriaknya tidak terima. Ada isakan kecil yang mengikuti dan anak yang merebut tahu miliknya tak peduli.

Menma adalah yang paling kecil di panti asuhan ini. Dia sering di tindas dan tak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat. Anak-anak itu lebih tua dan lebih besar darinya, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan mereka.

 _Pluk_

Konohamaru menaruh tahu miliknya ke piring Menma, lalu melanjutkan makannya seolah ia menyukai nasi tak layak itu.

"K-Konohamaru-nii,"

"Makanlah."

"Tapi-"

"Makanlah! Aku makan begini saja sudah syukur." Kata Konohamaru sambil terus memakan nasinya dengan rakus. Menma menatap tahu itu penuh rasa bersalah. Konohamaru terlalu baik. Selama ini hanya dia yang mau dekat dengan Menma. Melindunginya saat anak-anak menjahilinya. Dia melakukan apa saja untuk Menma walau dia sendiri yang menderita. Kadang omelan penuh kekesalan Menma dengar, tapi Konohamaru tetap menjaganya. Itulah kenapa Menma menyayanginya. Konohamaru lebih dari seorang kakak baginya.

Menma membagi dua tahu itu tak sama rata. Yang bagian besar ia taruh di piring Konohamaru, sedangkan yang sedikit lebih kecil ia makan.

Konohamaru melihatnya dengan marah dan Menma membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Makanlah, aku makan begini saja sudah syukur kok." Ucap Menma yang menirukan kata-kata Konohamaru tadi.

Konohamaru menunduk dan memakan tahunya lamat-lamat. Dia menggigitnya hingga separuh dan memasukkan sisa tahu di tangannya kedalam mulut Menma dengan paksa. Dia makan dalam diam dan terus menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Menma yang menatapnya penuh haru.

Hari berlalu tak terasa usia Menma sudah memasuki delapan tahun. Konohamaru tahun ini memasuki usia sebelas. Keduanya masih tetap berjualan kue kacang. Dan kali ini Menma tak takut lagi jatah tahunya di ambil. Banyak anak-anak yang sudah pergi dari panti. Entah karena mereka di adopsi atau sudah terlalu besar untuk menetap disana dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Ibu panti juga sudah semakin tua. Dia tak bisa lagi memasak dan mencuci piring. Sering sakit-sakitan juga.

Ada seorang kakak cantik dari Cina yang sekarang mengurus mereka yang tersisa. Syukurlah dia baik dan tak sekejam ibu panti. Menma dan Konohamaru juga anak-anak lain tetap bisa makan tahu walau kue jualan tak habis. Beras mereka lebih layak karena kakak itu bekerja sambilan, sehingga nasi mereka lebih enak untuk dimakan.

Disuatu siang, Menma dan Konohamaru yang sedang berjualan melihat anak-anak seumuran mereka baru pulang sekolah. Keduanya langsung berlari mendekat dan menawarkan kue yang mereka bawa. Tak disangka, kue mereka laku keras. Anak-anak itu membelinya. Konohamaru yang bagian melayani, Menma yang bagian menerima uang.

Habis. Keranjang itu kosong dalam sekejap. Betapa girangnya Menma saat ini. Konohamaru tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Menma dengan gemas.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Kebahagiaan keduanya tak berlangsung lama saat seorang anak datang kearah mereka dan mengusir keduanya. Tak pantas seorang gembel-katanya-berjualan disekolah elit seperti ini.

"Kami bukan gembel!" Balas Menma tak terima. Memang keduanya tak berpakaian layak. Hanya kaos kebesaran yang sudah luyu dan banyak bekas tambalan disana sini, tapi hanya pakaian seperti itu yang mereka miliki.

"Kalau kalian bukan gembel, lantas apa? Sama saja kan? Mau kalian jualan apapun tampang jelek dan kotor begitu pasti dikira gembel. Lagian kue kalian pasti tidak bersih." Kata anak berambut pirang itu congkak.

Konohamaru mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah gatal ingin menonjok wajah sok itu. Tak lama kemudian dua anak perempuan berambut hitam dan indigo menghampirinya.

"Boruto, tak boleh bicara begitu." Tegur anak berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu. Nampaknya umur keduanya sama. Sedangkan gadis mungil berambut indigo itu menatap Boruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Nii-chan, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Kaa-chan!" Ancamnya. Boruto mendengus dan menatap kesal keduanya. Anak berkacamata itu mendekati Menma dan Konohamaru lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan kelakuan Boruto. Dia memang idiot"

"Hei!" Boruto protes tak terima. Anak yang lebih mungil itu pun mengikuti gerakan si kacamata.

"Iya, maafkan kakakku. Otaknya memang kelainan." Ucapnya. Boruto menghentak kakinya kesal. Kenapa adik dan temannya tak berpihak padanya?

"Kenapa kalian meminta maaf pada mereka? Mereka tak pan-" dia tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat merasa ada aura beracun yang keluar dari tubuh si gadis berkacamata.

Gadis itu meluruskan kembali badannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Sarada. Uchiha Sarada. Umurku delapan tahun." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Menma dan Konohamaru saling bertatapan sebentar dan mengangguk kaku.

"Aku Uzumaki Himawari! Yoroshiku desu~" anak yang lebih nungil pun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu dia menyeret kakaknya dan menarik telinganya hingga yang bersangkutan mengerang kesakitan.

"Ini kakakku, namanya Uzumaki Boruto. Dia sedikit bodoh dan cengeng." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada ceria. Menma tertawa pelan.

"Namaku Menma, dan ini Konohamaru-nii." Balas Menma ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Konohamaru menatap datar ketiga anak itu.

"Eh? Hanya Menma?" Tanya Sarada heran. Menma mengangguk.

"Iya, kami berdua dari panti asuhan."

Sarada bergumam dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga mulai berbincang-bincang. Dengan Konohamaru yang tetap tak berekspresi dan Boruto yang bersih keras tak mau bicara pada gembel seperti mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya dua buah mobil mewah datang dan berhenti di muka gerbang. Himawari menatap seseorang yang keluar dari mobil pertama dengan antusias.

"Touchan!" Dia berteriak girang menghambur dalam pelukan sang pria dewasa yang lebih mirip kakaknya. Boruto berjalan mengikuti langkah adiknya dari belakang sambil sesekali melempar tatapan sinis pada Menma. Menma hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pria lain dari mobil kedua. Dia berambut hitam dan berkulit putih layaknya orang Jepang pada umumnya. Sarada berpamitan pada Menma dan Konohamaru sebelum berjalan menuju pria itu.

"Chichi-ue."

Menma menatap ketiganya nanar. Itu pasti ayah mereka. Bagaimana ya rasanya bisa dipeluk dan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan seperti itu?

"Ayo pulang." Konohamaru menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya beranjak dari sana. Keduanya melewati pasangan ayah dan anak itu dan berjalan melewati sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh.

Sasuke adalah yang pertama sadar. Dia menoleh cepat kepada kedua anak itu. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat - lekat anak berambut hitam yang ia perkirakan seusia dengan putrinya, Sarada.

"Naruto.." panggilnya pelan pada sesosok pria pirang yang sedang bercanda dengan anak-anaknya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya setelah menghentikan sebentar acara bercanda mereka.

"Anak itu.." Sasuke menunjuk anak kecil yang di gandeng dengan anak yang lebih besar. Naruto menoleh. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Tak ada siapapun.

"Anak apa?" Tanyanya heran tak mendapati tak ada siapapun disana. Sasuke mengerjap dan benar saja sosok keduanya telah hilang.

"Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat."

"Tenten nee-chan! Kuenya habis!" Kata Menma penuh semangat. Dia berlari kecil kedalam sambil mengayun-ayunkan keranjang kosong di tangannya. Seorang gadis berkewarganegaraan Cina melangkah keluar dari dapur dan menyambut kedatangan kedua anak itu dengan hangat.

"Okaeri, Menma dan Konohamaru." Sambutnya. Menma tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan keranjang kosong itu pada Tenten. Tenten menerimanya dan menggiring kedua anak yatim itu ke ruang tengah

"Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini, aku memasakkan Udon!"

"Yeaaay!" Seru Menma kegirangan. Sedangkan Konohamaru tetap terlihat datar walau matanya bersinar.

Siang itu seluruh penghuni panti makan dengan gembira karena baru pertama kalinya mereka makan makanan enak.

TBC

A/n: iya, Tbc. Karena kalo aku tulis oneshoot bakalan 10k

Huwaaaa makasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow semua ffku sebelumnya. Ga nyangka ada yg suka ff aku TvT

Maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya satu2, tapi aku beneran seneng waktu baca semua review kalian~

Tapi beneran makasih banget loh ya~ *kiss satu2*

Selanjutnya mohon tetap dukung semua ff aku *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

If I Can Reborn

By: Nasipenuhperasaan

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warnings: udah ada di chap sebelumnya. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Punya mata kan? Punya otak kan? Jangan mengotori fic saya dengan flame tidak berguna

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang yang enak, Menma dipanggil oleh Tenten ke ruang tengah. Wanita cina itu duduk disebuah kursi rotan yang telah tipis busanya, sementara Menma duduk di dekat kakinya.  
"Menma, tahun ini kau sudah delapan tahun kan?" tanya Tenten yang diangguki Menma. Senyum lembut hadir di wajahnya yang cantik,  
"Aku sudah memikirkan ini. Bagaimana jika Menma sekolah? Ku rasa terlambat setahun tak apa kan?" mata Menma melebar senang tapi sedetik kemudian meredup lagi,

"Tapi nee-chan, aku tak punya uang." Cicitnya. Besar keinginannya untuk bersekolah seperti Sarada dan Himawari, tapi jika ia tak punya uang, mana ada sekolah yang mau menerimanya?  
Tenten mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan sangat lembut.  
"Menma jangan pikirkan itu. Masalah uang aku bisa mencarinya, yang penting Menma sekolah dulu." Katanya. Menma mendongak menatap mata almond itu. Mencari – cari apakah ia sedang diisengi atau dibodohi. Namun nihil. Hanya ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang ia lihat disepasang mata Tenten. Bocah dengan kumis di kedua pipinya itu langsung memeluk kakinya dan menangis disana. Dia bersyukur masih ada orang yang menyayanginya seperti Tenten dan Konohamaru.

Tenten melepas pelukan Menma pada kakinya sebelum akhinya membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya yang hangat.  
"Jika kau ingin memeluk orang, peluklah ia pada tubuhnya Menma. Bukan pada kakinya. Biarkan masing – masing dari kalian merasakan kehangatan." Ucapnya. Bibirnya mengecup sisi kepala Menma. Dia menyayangi anak ini seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tanpa keduanya sadari seorang bocah lain memperhatikan interaksi mereka dari balik lubang kecil tembok kamar yang mulai rapuh karena termakan usia.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

Himawari berseru riang, berlari masuk kedalam rumah mencari keberadaan ibunya.  
"Kaa-chan?"  
"Di dapur sayang!" suara lembut itu menyahut dari belakang. Langkah kakinya di pacu menuju tempat tujuan. Disana ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah memotong – motong wortel untuk dimasukkan kedalam panci yang tengah mengepul uapnya.

Himawari menerjang dan memeluk kakinya. Wanita itu tertawa dan berjongkok lalu memeluk putri mungilnya. Tak berapa lama, bocah pirang yang lebih tua masuk dan membuka pintu kulkas.  
"Sudah pulang, Boruto-kun?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengusan oleh yang bersangkutan.  
"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah disini, Shion?" balasnya datar. Shion hanya tersenyum pasrah, masih sulit untuk Boruto menerima kehadirannya walau sudah bertahun mereka tinggal bersama.

 **Pletak**

Boruto mengaduh saat merasa kepalanya nyeri. Tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, sudah jelas itu ayahnya. Naruto.  
"Percuma kau ku sekolahkan kalau mulutmu bahkan sama disfungsinya dengan otakmu. Aku semakin yakin otakmu itu sudah memutuskan beberapa sarafnya." Kata Naruto sarkas. Boruto mendengus dan mengambil jus dari dalam kulkas lalu menenggaknya.  
"Kau mendengarku Boruto?!" bentak Naruto saat tak ada respon dari putra sulungnya itu. Boruto memutar matanya malas.  
"Tou-chan ingin aku memanggilnya 'kaa-chan'? maaf saja, itu takkan terjadi sampai kapanpun." Balasnya apatis.

Urat – urat di leher Naruto menegang. Saat dia hendak melayangkan tangannya, tapi dengan cepat Shion mencegatnya.  
"Jangan Naruto," bisiknya. Himawari sudah hampir menangis melihat ayahnya marah. Naruto menghela nafas barusaha menurunkan amarahnya. Boruto melenggang pergi sesekali mengumpat pelan. Himawari pun berlari kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan ayahnya dan Shion berdua di dapur.

"Anak itu benar – benar.." gumam Naruto frustasi. Pria bermata biru itu menarik kursi dan menghempaskan bokongnya disana. Shion mematikan kompor dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Memijat pelan pundaknya hingga dirasanya pundak itu rileks perlahan.  
"Jangan di kerasi terus menerus, Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga dia masih kecil." Ujar Shion masih terus memijat. Naruto mendengus,  
"Setidaknya sopan satunlah sedikit. Dia pikir kau seumuran dengannya?!" balas Naruto kesal. Shion tertawa pelan,

"Tak mudah untuk menerima orang lain dalam kehidupanmu. Aku paham perasaan Boruto, aku juga akan seperti itu jika aku menjadi dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga aku bukan ibunya, lalu tiba – tiba aku datang dan merebut posisi itu—"  
"Merebut? Jadi aku ini berselingkuh denganmu dari Hinata?" potong Naruto. Shion mengangguk. Helaian pirang itu bergerak lembut mengikuti gerakkan kepalanya. 

"Kenyataannya begitu kan?"  
Naruto memutar bola matanya,  
"Aku dan Hinata hanya kontrak. Begitu selesai, maka berakhirlah sudah. Aku hanya butuh dia untuk melahirkan anak – anakku supaya pak tua sialan itu berhenti mengusikku." Shion menghela nafas,  
"Ya, ya aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata itu ibu kandungnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah wanita yang kau nikahi untuk merawat anak – anakmu itu. Yah kedok juga sih, supaya aku dikira sungguhan selingkuh denganmu yang menjadi alasan kalian tak bisa terus bersama." Kata Shion santai.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. "Ku buatkan susu? Agar kau bisa langsung tidur. Kau terlihat stres." Tawar Shion pada pria yang usianya sudah kepala tiga itu. Naruto mengangguk. Dia memang butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Sarada masuk kedalam rumahnya yang besar itu setelah melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda keluar dari dapur dan menyambutnya penuh suka cita melihat putri semata wayangnya telah pulang.  
"Okaeri, Sacchan~" ucapnya seraya memeluk erat Sarada. Gadis kecil berkacamata itu berdehem dan menepuk – nepuk punggung ibunya dengan gaya sok dewasa.

"Tadaima, Haha-ue." Katanya seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. Sakura—nama wanita itu—melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Sarada hingga gadis itu jengkel.  
"Jangan di berantakin!" marahnya. Sakura tertawa,

"Maaf, maaf, habisnya Sacchan menggemaskan sekali." Katanya seraya mengecupi pipi Sarada.  
"Oh ya, Sacchan mau makan? Haha sudah memasakkan onigiri isi daging kesukaan Sacchan.  
" ujarnya ceria. Sarada mengangguk dan menarik tali tas sekolahnya yang masih menggantung di kedua bahunya.

"Aku taruh ini di kamar dulu,"  
"Oke!"  
Baru beberapa langkah, Sarada berbalik lagi saat mendengar suara ibunya memanggil.  
"Chichi-mu dimana?" tanyanya. Mata hijau itu menatap pintu depan dengan penuh harapan. Sarada melirik kearah lain selama beberapa detik.  
"Chichi-ue kembali ke kantor. Katanya harus lembur karena besok ada rapat. Pekerjaanya belum selesai." Jawabnya. Sepenuhnya berbohong. Ayahnya tak membicarakan akan kemana padanya. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya habiskan dalam hening. Sarada tak tahu harus bicara apa, sedangkan Sasuke mengalami penurunan mood drastis. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan sikap ingin ngobrol.

"Oh.." Sakura bergumam pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Sarada tak suka melihat mata hijau itu kecewa—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—lagi. Jadi dia berusaha mengabaikannya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Mengunci pintu dan membanting tasnya. Menghantamkan kepalanya pada pintu lemari pakaian dan menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin agar tak ada isakan yang keluar. Sakit melihat ibunya seperti itu. Ayahnya seakan tak peduli pada mereka.

Bukan 'seakan', namun kenyataanya memang begitu. Sasuke tak peduli pada Sarada maupun ibunya.

.

.

.

Konohamaru baru pulang dari sebuah kedai pukul 9 malam. Dia disana bukan untuk makan,tapi untuk bekerja. Pemilik kedai sepakat akan memberikannya uang jika ia mau jadi tukang cuci piring. Tak masalah, lagipula pekerjaannya gampang. Memang sih uang itu tak seberapa, tapi untuk anak seumurannya sudah lumayan.

Dia teringat kembali percakapan Tenten dan Menma tadi siang. Jika dilihat – lihat kasihan juga jika Menma tak sekolah seperti dirinya. Menma masih bisa sekolah walau sudah terlambat satu tahun dari usia pendaftaran. Itu sih gampang , bisa diurus nanti. Yang sayangnya, Menma itu pintar. Ah tidak, cerdas. Anak itu sudah bisa membaca dan menulis di umur lima tahun. Konohamaru tak tahu siapa yang mengajarinya, dia sendiri juga takjub kok. Tidak tahu loh ya Menma sungguhan bisa membaca atau dia sedang mengucapkan kata – kata random membentuk suatu kalimat. Tapi melihat bagaimana bocah berkulit putih itu menghitung uang hasil jualan kue kacang dengan lancar, maka yakin sudahlah Konohamaru.

Diam – diam anak itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya melewati jendela. Jam sembilan adalah jam tidurnya penghuni panti, wajar jika bangunan itu terlihat seram dengan beberapa ruangan gelap dan remang – remang. Jadi dia memilih langsung masuk lewat jendela tanpa harus melewati pintu utama dulu.  
"Konohamaru-nii?"  
Konohamaru terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Dia hampir saja menghajar si pemanggil jika saja itu bukan Menma. Bisa gawat jika Tenten tahu dia pulang larut begini. Bisa – bisa dimarahi dia.

"K-kau belum tidur?" bisik Konohamaru.  
"Belum, Ko—" Konohamaru langsung mendekap mulut Menma.  
"Shht! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau mau kita di marahi nee-chan?" bisik Konohamaru sambil melirik kesana kemari seakan – akan mau mencuri. Menma menggeleng dan akhirnya Konohamaru melepas dekapannya.

"Konohamaru-nii darimana? Kok baru pulang?" tanya Menma berbisik. Dia merasakan tangan Konohamaru masih basah dan berbau jeruk nipis. Konohamaru merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Menma.  
"Eh? Ini apa?" tanyanya bingung. Konohamaru memutar matanya.  
"Uanglah! Ini, ambil!" bisiknya gemas sampai rasanya ingin menabok Menma. Menma mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Ini kan uangnya Konohamaru-nii. Pasti Konohamaru-nii mendapatkannya susah payah. Menma tidak mau mengambilnya." Kata Menma. Konohamaru menarik Menma hingga keduanya duduk di ranjang mereka yang kumal dan tipis.  
"Dengar ya, aku bekerja ini karena aku punya tujuan. Aku tahu nee-chan ingin menyekolahkanmu maka dari itu—"  
"Konohamaru-nii tahu?!" Mata Menma melebar kaget. Konohamaru langsung melempar wajah itu dengan bantal.

"Kecilkan suaramu idiot!" kata Konohamaru berusaha mati – matian bicara dengan nada rendah. Menma tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.  
"Pokoknya simpan uang itu. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah." Ucap Konohamaru final. Dia langsung berbaring membelakangi Menma.  
"Kau harus sekolah, jangan sepertiku. Aku akan bekerja keras membantu nee-chan agar kau bisa sekolah dan jadi orang pintar. Soalnya aku tahu kau itu terlalu idiot." Gerutunya.

Mata Menma terasa panas. Dia berbaring disebelah Konohamaru dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Konohamaru dapat merasakan tubuh mungil dibelakangnya bergetar. Beberapa isakan halus dan cegukan ia dengar dengan jelas.  
"Terima kasih.. huks.. aku berjanji akan belajar dengan baik." Ujar Menma pelan.

Tanpa Menma ketahui, sebuah senyum hangat yang lebar terukir di bibir bocah sebelas tahun itu.

TBC

a/n:

"Menma anaknya NS? Kok bisa?"

Biarlah waktu yang menjawab u.u /dilemparbatu

Maafkan kemoloran update karena tiba – tiba saja hp aku eror dan ga mau idup lagi jd harus nulis ulang di laptop TvT  
aku bakalan update 2 chap sekaligus sbg permintaan maaf


	3. Chapter 3

If I Can Reborn

By: Nasipenuhperasaan

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warnings: udah ada di chap sebelumnya. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Punya mata kan? Punya otak kan? Jangan mengotori fic saya dengan flame tidak berguna

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap katsudon di hadapannya tanpa minat. Makanan itu tak menggugah seleranya sedikit pun. Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini dia tak ingin makan. Kepulan asap dari telur dan nasi yang masih hangat pun dia abaikan. Matanya melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangan kiri.

7.45 PM

Sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu, tapi orang itu belum datang juga. Dirogohnya saku celana dan mengambil smartphonenya, bermaksud menelfon. Tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba, nomor yang dituju sedang tak aktif. Sasuke mendecak kesal, dia mengetik dengan cepat setelah itu meminum ochanya sampai habis dan beranjak dari restaurant itu setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dibawah mangkuk katsudon yang tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sasuke menyetir dengan perasaan kesal menggumpal di dada. Stir diramas kuat – kuat sebagai pelampiasan emosinya hingga buku – buku jari memutih. Mobil audy silver itu berhenti saat lampu merah. Sekali lagi dia mencoba menelfon, tetapi yang didapatinya tetap sama.  
"Argh!"

Benda tak bersalah itu dibanting hingga memantul dari jok mobil dan terhempas ke karpet dibawahnya. Casing dan batreinya terlepas. Suara klakson menyahut – nyahut. Sasuke baru sadar jika lampu sudah hijau dan dia belum kunjung jalan. Makian dari pengendara di belakangnya dia balas dengan acungan jari tengah sebelum menginjak gas kuat – kuat dan mobilnya membelah jalanan Tokyo yang padat bagai kilat.

.

.

.

Menma melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan perasaan senang. Seragam yang dibelikan oleh Tenten-neechan sangat pas ditubuhnya. Dia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Konohamaru yang memperhatikan dari kusen pintu hanya menyeringai kecil.  
"Kau terlihat seperti si brengsek itu sekarang." Komentarnya. Dahi Menma mengerut, dia berbalik dan menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang bersangkutan mendengus dan memutar bola mata bosan,  
"Yang mengatai kita gembel, maksudku." Bibir Menma membulat membentuk 'o' dan mengangguk mengerti.

Konohamaru berjalan mendekat dan merapikan dasi anak berambut hitam spiky itu. Menjahili dengan sengaja mengetatkan tautannya, membuat Menma mengerang lirih karena sesak nafas.  
"Pokoknya jika kau bertemu dengannya, jangan ragu mematahkan tangannya, oke?" pesan Konohamaru yang langsung di balas gelengan oleh Menma.

"Tidak boleh, Konohamaru-nii. Itu kan perbuatan jahat." Balas Menma dengan bibir mengerucut. Konohamaru langsung menarik kedua bulatan dipipi Menma dengan perasaan sentengah – sentengah. Setengah gemas, setengah kesal.  
"Baiklah, tendang kemaluannya atau tulang keringnya saja—eits! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun." Ucapnya memotong saat Menma akan memberitahunya bahwa itu pun tidak baik. Mau tak mau Menma mengangguk saja.

"Menma-kun? Sudah selesai berpakaiannya?" Tenten memasuki kamar dengan membawa sekeranjang kue kacang. Menma mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang khas. Saat matanya beradu dengan keranjang, sinarnya berubah sedih.  
"Menma tidak bisa jualan lagi.. kasihan nee-chan dan—"  
"Sudahlah! Cepat berangkat sana! Kau akan terlambat nanti." Lagi – lagi Konohamaru menyela dan menarik tangan Menma hingga sampai didepan Tenten. Tenten berjongkok dan mencium kepala Menma.

"Hati – hati dijalan," bisiknya lembut layaknya seorang ibu. Menma bergumam dan sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat dipunggungnya sedetik kemudian,  
"Ingat pesanku tadi," kata Konohamaru. Keduanya seperti ibu dan kakak kandung. Dada Menma menghangat hingga ke pipinya yang gembil. Dia mengangguk bersemangat dan berangkat sekolah dengan riang.

Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

Sedikit banyak hari pertama Menma disekolah berjalan baik. Yah tidak mulus dari awal sampai akhir sih, tapi ini lebih baik. Tak disangka ternyata dia sekelas dengan Sarada, sedangkan Boruto ada dikelas yang berbeda. Saat istirahat, bocah berambut kuning itu baru sadar Menma bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Seketika timbul perasaan marah dan ia lampiaskan dalam bentuk ejekan pada Menma dengan terang – terangan.

Menma hanya diam dan berusaha menghindar, tapi tetap saja Boruto terus mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi dan kejadian itu berulang hingga seminggu kemudian. Menma tak menceritakan ini pada Tenten, terlebih Konohamaru. Bisa habis Boruto kalau Konohamaru mencegatnya pulang nanti.

Menma bernafas terengah setelah lari keliling lapangan tiga kali. Guru olahraganya gila, disaat matahari tengah ada diatas kepala bisa – bisanya dia mengadakan pelajaran di luar gymnasium dan berlari pula. Menma mencari tempat dingin dan duduk dengan lemas disana. Kakinya nyut – nyutan dan tenggorokannya kering.  
"Ini," seorang anak menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik padanya. Saat Menma mengangkat kepala dan beradu tatap, mata yang identik dengannya itu menyipit dari balik kacamata berbingkai merah. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang cantik.

Menma tersipu dan menerima botol itu dengan malu – malu. Di teguknya isi botol tersebut hingga sentengah bagian.  
"Terima kasih ya, Sarada." Ucapnya. Gadis itu memposisikan diri untuk duduk disebelahnya dan meninju lengan Menma pelan.  
"Tak perlu sungkan." Balasnya ringan. Keduanya duduk dalam hening dan membiarkan seragam mereka yang basah karena keringat itu kering ditiup angin.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr bahasa jepang?" tanya Sarada memecah keheningan. Menma mengangguk,  
"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat. Sarada mendelik dan berganti posisi,  
"Sungguh?!" Menma tertawa kecil melihat keterkejutan teman sekelasnya itu.  
"Iya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Balas Menma saat terus menerus ditatapi seolah dia adalah makhluk asing dari planet Mars.

Sarada mendecakkan lidah,  
"Jangan membodohiku, kanjinya susah – susah tahu. Aku sampai mencarinya di internet." Ujarnya. Menma tersenyum tipis.  
"Aku bisa mengajarimu," ucapnya pelan. Sarada mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya.  
"Tidak perlu, aku bisa." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu, tapi harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha tak boleh tercoreng.

Menma meliriknya jenaka dan mendengus geli menahan tawa. Gadis ini terlihat tak ingin mengakui kelemahannya, egonya tinggi. Tapi dimata Menma itu terlihat lucu. Ekspresi sok dingin itu menggelitik perutnya agar ia tertawa karena ekspresi itu tak cocok dengan Sarada.

Tiba – tiba saja sebuah bola kaki menghantam kepala Menma hingga kepalanya membentur tanah saking kerasnya. Kepala pening dan Sarada menjerit kaget,  
"Menma!"  
"Wah, wah, maaf ya. Tadi itu aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang bocah laki – laki berambut kuning dengan nada yang dibuat – buat menyesal. Seringai puas tak luntur dari wajahnya. Menma merasa pandangannya memburam dan dunianya berputar.

"Ugh.." berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah namun kaki Boruto menendangnya perutnya untuk tetap berbaring.  
"Oops!"  
Terlihat sekali anak ini melakukannya dengan sengaja. Sarada menghantam tinjunya ke paha Boruto hingga anak itu meloncat – loncat karena kesakitan dan akhirnya menangis. Putri tunggal Uchiha itu panik melihat hidung Menma mengeluarkan darah. Pasti hantaman di kepalanya sangat keras, pikirnya.

Dia berteriak memanggil guru olahraga, namun yang datang malah seluruh teman sekelasnya. Mereka berkerumun dan berbisik – bisik ingin tahu keadaan Menma. Seorang pria yang merupakan guru olahraga itu membelah kerumunan dan mencecar Sarada dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah melihat keadaan Menma.  
"Kenapa bisa begini?"  
"Boruto, anak kelas D itu yang melakukannya." Jawab Sarada. Walau dia berteman baik dengan Boruto sejak kecil, tapi kali ini bocah itu sudah kelewatan. Sang guru olahraga berdecak, dia menggendong Menma yang tak sadarkan diri untuk segera diberi perawatan.  
"Semuanya awas! Beri jalan!"

Kalau ada apa –apa dengan Menma, Boruto sudah pasti akan menjadi pelaku tunggal yang telak dihukum. Anak itu memang sering berbuat ulah, akan dipastikan kali ini ia akan memanggil orangtua anak nakal tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Shion berjalan dengan cepat disepanjang koridor sekolah. Naruto langsung pulang saat mendengar Shion berteriak panik dari telfon jika mereka dipanggil pihak sekolah karena Boruto membuat celaka salah satu anak disana. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Naruto yang berdenyut. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan putra sulungnya. Saat sampai di UKS, dia disambut oleh guru olahraga yang sudah menunggu daritadi.

Naruto melihat Sarada dan beberapa anak lain keluar masuk ruangan membawa sebuah baskom dan sarung bantal baru. Jersey guru itu pun ternoda sedikit bercak darah. Naruto menggeram membayangkan jika itu pasti perbuatan Boruto.

"Maaf kita harus bicara disini, tapi Boruto sudah membuat seorang anak dari kelas saya hingga mimisan dan tak sadarkan diri." Kata guru tersebut membuka percakapan. Naruto dan Shion diam mendengarkan.  
"Ini bukan kali pertama, tapi sejauh yang saya perhatikan ini kasus terparah yang ia buat. Anak itu belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang dan saya bermaksud membawanya ke rumah sakit segera. Saya terpaksa mengatakan ini pak, Boruto-kun harus saya skors selama tiga hari. Saya harap Anda bisa menasehatinya baik – baik." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam UKS setelah berpamitan pada pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Tangan Naruto terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Hei, kau tahu dimana Boruto?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu siswa yang lewat. Anak itu terlihat berpikir sebentar.  
"Tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah sambil menangis." Jawab anak itu. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju arah halaman belakang dengan langkah lebar – lebar. Jantung Shion berdebar dan berusaha mengejar Naruto.  
'Mati anak itu nanti, mati.' Batin Shion panik. Disaat seperti ini Shion tak mampu berkata apa – apa, Naruto yang sedang emosi sebaiknya jangan di sentuh. Dia berbahaya. Bahkan Shion hanya bisa menangis saat melihat Naruto menyeret anak itu dengan kasar.

Tak memperdulikannya yang berjalan terpincang – pincang karena paha kirinya yang memar. Meremas lengan anak itu dengan tenaga ingin menghancurkan hingga Boruto menjerit – jerit kesakitan, mengundang perhatian orang – orang.  
"Masuk!"

Sesampainya di mobil, Naruto membantingnya hingga anak itu terjerembab di jok belakang mobil. Mata biru itu terlihat dingin.  
"Tunggu kau dirumah." Desisnya dengan nada berbahaya. Boruto tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya terus menangis sesegukan. Berharap ayahnya itu akan berbaik hati mendengar tangisannya. Nyatanya Naruto malah menginjak gas kuat – kuat tak sabaran untuk segera sampai dirumah.

Sementara itu Tenten dan Konohamaru mengayuh sepeda dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah Menma. Keduanya hampir saja terserempet mobil yang barusan keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Sesampainya disana Tenten langsung menangis melihat Menma yang pucat sementara Konohamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat dengan tangan terkepal erat yang gemetaran.

TBC

a/n: pendek? Memang. Karena ini masih jauuuuuuh dari inti kebenaran/?


	4. Chapter 4

If I Can Reborn

By: Nasipenuhperasaan

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warnings: udah ada di chap sebelumnya. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Punya mata kan? Punya otak kan? Jangan mengotori fic saya dengan flame tidak berguna

.

.

.

Menma terbangun disebuah padang rumput dandelion yang luas. Dibawah langit biru yang cerah. Awannya bagai kapas yang bergerak lembut, serasi dengan gerakkan bunga – bunga dandelion yang ditiup angin. Dia terlihat bingung. Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?  
"Ini dimana?"gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Hening.

Desah lembut angin berbisik ditelinganya. Menerbangkan beberapa anakkan rambutnya. Disaat seperti ini Menma merasa kesepian. Tak ada Konohamaru. Tak ada Tenten nee-chan. Hanya dia sendiri ditempat asing. Entah kenapa Menma ingin menangis. Kehidupan masa kecilnya di panti serasa menggigit ingatannya lagi. Menma kecil yang di injak dan di hakimi sepihak tanpa tahu kesalahannya apa.

"Hiks.. Konohamaru-nii.." dia terisak memanggil nama penyelamatnya. Tapi tetap saja Konohamaru tak kunjung datang pula. Dia ditinggal lagi. Sendirian..

Menma mencoba untuk berjalan menyusuri padang bunga tersebut, berharap dia hanya terpisah sementara saja. Setiap kali kakinya menyentuh tangkai dandelion, kelopak - kelopaknya akan bertebangan di sekitarnya. Menma mencoba terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia merasa capek. Padang ini seakan tak berujung. Menma mulai merasa putus asa dan akhirnya ia menangis lagi. Benar - benar takut ditinggal sendirian. Kali ini tangisannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Meraung memanggil nama Konohamaru dan Tenten berulang - ulang.  
"Konohamaru-nii! hiks.. Tenten-nee! Jangan tinggalkan Menma sendiri!"

.

.

.

Konohamaru tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Air matanya mengalir bersama peluh yang menetes melalui pelipisnya. Menma berbisik memanggil namanya dalam keadaan tak sadar. Air mata bocah itu menetes melewati celah matanya. Saat ini mereka telah berada di rumah sakit. Menma segera dibawa ke UGD agar mendapat penanganan. Dokter mengatakan benturan di kepala Menma sangatlah keras, menghantam telak di otak kecil bagian belakang. Belum di pastikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, namun bagian itu adalah tempat rawan.

Dimana memori dan kewarasan berkumpul.

Konohamaru tak bisa memaafkan ini. Menma adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Memang terkadang anak itu berisik, atau terlalu aktif bergerak. Ucapan dingin dan sarkasnya pun bukan masalah bagi anak ini. Belum pernah ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya sebaik Menma. Lantas apakah dia akan diam saja melihat Menma terbaring lemah dengan perban putih melilit kepala dan terancam kehilangan salah satu bagian paling berharga dalam hidupnya? Ingatan atau kewarasannya. Yang manapun itu, jika salah satunya hilang tak ada baiknya sama sekali.

Tenten masih menangis sambil memegangi tangan kiri Menma. Matanya sudah memerah dan bengkak, namun gadis bercepol itu belum terlihat ingin berhenti. Guru olahraga dan Sarada yang ikut mengantar tak tahu harus memberi kata apa sebagai penghiburan. Ini masalah serius dan berat. Menma dikatakan koma ringan dan takkan bangun hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"Siapa.."

Sarada menoleh kearah Konohamaru saat anak itu bersuara. Matanya memandang tajam ublin rumah sakit. Seolah menyalahkan benda itu atas apa yang terjadi. Sarada mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan anak ini. Tentu saja dia takkan sanggup mengatakan jika yang berbuat adalah teman sejak kecilnya.  
"Etoo.."  
"Katakan padaku siapa?" desis Konohamaru. Mata coklat itu menatap Sarada dingin dan itu mampu membuatnya gemetar sebentar. Giginya bergemeletuk dan rahangnya terkatup keras. Walaupun mata itu basah, tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan kebencian yang menakutkan.

Sarada menelan ludah gugupnya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir di lehernya yang putih. Matanya melirik kearah lain,  
"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Katanya tegas kemudian. Mata hitam itu menatap Konohamaru penuh keyakinan. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris coklat yang balik menatapnya tak percaya. Tenten menyentuh tangan kanan Konohamaru dan menggumamkan namanya dengan suara serak.

Konohamaru menunduk tak berdaya, tapi bahunya bergetar. Tenten khawatir dengan salah satu anak asuhnya itu. Jadi dia menyentuh pundak Konohamaru yang langsung disambut dengan tamparan antar kulit yang berbunyi nyaring.  
"Konohamaru-kun—"  
Konohamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sarada penuh kebencian mendalam hingga gadis itu bergidik.  
"Aku akan mengingat ini. Aku akan mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Menma. Dengarkan aku baik – baik, nona muda—" telapak tangan Konohamaru berdarah karena kukunya menancap terlalu dalam.  
"—aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua. Termasuk kau dan si brengsek itu jika kalian terbukti terlibat. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Menma." Geram Konohamaru. Sarada gemetar dalam ketakutan. Perkataan itu bukan main – main.

.

.

.

"MASUK!"  
Naruto menyeret Boruto ke kamarnya begitu mereka turun dari mobil. Anak itu langsung dibanting hingga memental di atas tempat tidur. Boruto menatap ayahnya ketakutan. Ayahnya itu tampak begitu mengerikan ketika sedang marah seperti ini. Ternyata seperti inilah ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Selama ini pria blonde itu hanya akan membentaknya saja jika ia berbuat onar. Tapi sekarang sosok yang ada dihadapannya layaknya monster yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Naruto menarik nafas tajam dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat memerah sekarang. Pria itu berjalan kesana kemari didalam kamar Boruto seperti sedang berpikir.  
"Kau tahu bagaimana malunya aku di depan gurumu saat dia bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berbuat onar? Aku tahu kau tak suka dengan Shion! Aku tahu kau benci padaku karena aku bercerai dengan ibumu tapi—sial!"

 _ **BRUAK**_

Boruto menutup telinganya saat Naruto menendang kursi belajarnya hingga hancur berkeping – keping menabrak tembok.  
"Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH ANAK ORANG!" raung Naruto murka. Safir itu begitu menusuk, sampai – sampai rasanya Boruto akan mati jika di tatap seperti itu terus. Anak itu hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis.

Shion yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Boruto hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. Dia tak sanggup melakukan apa – apa saat ini.  
"Kau akan tetap di kamar ini sampai masa skorsmu selesai." Kata Naruto final dan pintu pun terbuka. Shion terperanjat ketika bertemu pandang dengan suaminya itu. Naruto melewati wanita cantik itu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu hingga berbunyi debuman kuat.

Shion menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dia melangkah masuk kedalam dan mandapati ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Di ujung sana, sebuah kursi terongok hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Boruto terlihat gemetaran diatas ranjangnya. Memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Isakan masih terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Giginya bergemeletuk seolah ia kedinginan. Shion memperhatikannya dengan iba.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Jemarinya menyentuh seprei bermotif superman yang kusut itu dengan lembut.  
"Boruto.." panggilnya pelan. Tapi anak itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Shion tak bisa berbuat apapun walaupun ia ingin memeluk bocah itu. Menghela nafas pasrah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk menemani Boruto yang terlihat masih shock.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi canggung ketika hanya ada Tenten dan Konohamaru di ruangan. Menma masih belum sadarkan diri. Tenten pun tak tahu harus berbicara apa pasca penolakan Konohamaru terhadap sentuhannya. Anak itu berdiri di dekat jendela dan memilih memandang keluar.  
"Konohamaru-kun," Tenten memanggilnya pelan. Terdengar sekali keraguan dalam suaranya.  
"..."

Konohamaru menolak untuk menyahut atau berbalik. Mata karamel itu terlihat lebih redup dari sebelumnya. Tenten tahu jika anak itu menyayangi Menma sama seperti dirinya. Memang, dia tak begitu mengenal Konohamaru karena anak itu memilih untuk menutup diri. Saat diajak bicara pun hanya dijawab seadanya, membuat segala topik percakapan tak menarik lagi. Berbeda sekali dengan Menma yang enerjik dan ceria.

Tenten menghela nafasnya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk didekat ranjang rumah sakit diamana Menma masih terbaring disana. Dokter mengatakan akan melakukan CT Scan pada Menma secepatnya jika dalam seminggu Menma belum sadar juga. Hazelnya menatap punggung Konohamaru dengan pandangan sedih. Rasanya baru tadi pagi semua berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Menma yang berangkat ke sekolah ceria, Konohamaru yang membantunya berjualan kue kacang, batuk ibu kantin yang berisik, anak – anak lain yang bersih – bersih lingkungan panti. Semuanya sempurna.

Namun kacau ketika sebuah telfon dari sekolah mengatakan Menma pingsan karena terkena bola sepak seorang anak sebayanya.

Saat itu Tenten langsung mengeluarkan sepeda dan menggonceng Konohamaru secepat yang ia bisa. Bagaimana bisa sampai terjadi hal seperti ini? Batin Tenten terus bertanya. Menma adalah anak yang baik. Ia pasti bisa memiliki teman dengan mudah karena sifatnya itu. Seminggu pertama masuk pun tak ada masalah. Menma bercerita jika ia diterima dengan sangat baik disana. Lantas, apakah ini semua hanya kecelakaan semata? Guru dan teman perempuan Menma tak mengatakan apapun tadi, tapi kenapa Konohamaru terlihat begitu marah? Apakah dia tahu sesuatu?

Saat tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tak mendapati Konohamaru disana lagi. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok anak itu, tapi nihil.  
"Ah, mungkin Konohamaru-kun pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti Menma." Gumamnya. Dia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Menma. Dielusinya kening Menma dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Menma terlihat begitu damai. Bagaimana bisa malaikat seperti ini ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya di panti asuhan? Tenten sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Cepatlah sadar, Menma. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Katanya yang dijawab hening ruangan yang dingin.

TBC

a/n: siapa yang udh kepo bgt Menma anaknya siapa? Chap depan bakalan bahas bagaimana terciptanya seorang Menma ;)


	5. Chapter 5

If I Can Reborn

By: Nasipenuhperasaan

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

Rated: T+

Warnings: udah ada di chap sebelumnya. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Chap ini akan full dengan flashback NS dan rated naik dikit. Dikit loh ya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto ini mendobrak tradisi keluarga yang telah di jaga turun – temurun dengan sangat keras, hingga mampu membuat Fugaku jatuh sakit karena keterkejutan. Dengan terang – terangan dia mengaku bahwa dirinya penyuka sesama jenis, bahkan dengan berani membawa sang kekasih ke rumah utama.

Yang lebih membuat Fugaku hampir mati berdiri adalah pasangan anaknya itu adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, koleganya. Mikoto dan Itachi tak tahu harus berkata apa saat Sasuke mengatakan telah bertunangan dengan Naruto dan keduanya akan menikah di Belanda dalam waktu dekat. Fugaku yang gelap mata melempar semua barang yang bisa dijangkaunya kepada Sasuke yang-untungnya-ada Naruto yang reflek melindungi. Membiarkan pelipisnya robek karena pecahan vas bunga hanya agar tak mengenai Sasuke.

"Ayah! Cukup!" Sasuke berteriak murka. Tak tahan melihat Naruto yang berdarah – darah demi dirinya. Fugaku melotot tak kalah marahnya.  
"Keluar kau anak biadab! Jangan anggap aku ayahmu lagi!" balas Fugaku yang beberapa detik kemudian langsung tumbang sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, mengerjap beberapa kali hanya agar air matanya tak jatuh. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu reaksi keluarganya akan begini, tapi kenapa dia masih nekat saja? Dasar bodoh.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pergi." Menarik nafas beberapa kali walau dengan susah payah. Dadanya sesak dimaki dan tak dianggap anak lagi, tapi lebih menyakitkan melihat kekasihnya dianiaya dihadapannya. Naruto menatap penuh prihatin pada Fugaku yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Mikoto yang menangis, khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. Itachi menghampiri keduanya dan Sasuke sudah bersiap menerima layangan tangan sang kakak di pipinya.

Namun yang dia dapati adalah elusan sayang di rambutnya. Itachi tersenyum lembut namun menyimpan perih. Hati Sasuke rasanya teriris.  
"Pergilah jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Terkadang jalan menuju kebahagiaan itu menyakitkan dan sulit, tapi kau telah memilihnya. Bertanggung jawablah pada pilihan hidupmu." Kata Itachi. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung melangkah keluar rumah bersama Naruto. Meninggalkan nama Uchiha setelah melewati gerbang utama dan melepas segala hak ahli waris juga menutup rapat – rapat bahwa dia pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga terpandang itu di Jepang.

Di dalam mobil menuju ke apartemen Naruto, Sasuke tak henti – hentinya menangis. Terisak sampai terbatuk – batuk dan tetap tak berhenti meski tenggorokannya telah sakit. Hanya didepan Naruto, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, dia menunjukkan kelemahannya. Mobil Benz itu merapat ke tepian hanya agar Naruto bisa membawa Sasuke kedalam dekapannya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya isakan Sasuke yang mengisi. Keduanya sama – sama paham kondisi masing – masing. Naruto yang terluka fisiknya, dan Sasuke yang terluka batinnya.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian Naruto memboyong Sasuke ke Amsterdam. Disana Naruto bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah lokal seputar gaya hidup masyarakat urban. Sedangkan Sasuke bekerja di rumah sebagai penerjemah _freelance_. Kehidupan tahun – tahun berikutnya menjadi sulit untuk keduanya. Beberapa kali mereka berpindah – pindah tempat tinggal. Sasuke bahkan lebih teliti dalam berbelanja agar pengeluaran mereka tak terlalu membengkak.

Keduanya mengikat perut dan berusaha sehemat mungkin agar bisa menabung untuk pernikahan. Lama keinginan itu tertunda, sampai memasuki tahun keempat h mereka hubungan barulah impian itu terwujud. Tak ada pesta istimewa. Hanya pemberkatan di gereja, dan acara makan kecil – kecilan mengundang teman – teman kantor Naruto di apartemen mereka. Seolah kado terindah dari Tuhan, Naruto di tawarkan posisi manager di kantor. Sasuke pun tiba – tiba kebanjiran tawaran. Keuangan mereka pulih seiring waktu.

Di malam natal yang beku, Naruto mengajak 'istri'nya itu untuk candle light dinner di sebuah restaurant. Diiringi denting piano yang halus, juga penerangan dari lilin di sekeliling, Sasuke merasa keputusannya tidaklah salah. Itachi benar, dan dia mensyukuri hidup barunya kini.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika ada anak diantara kita?" tanya Naruto setelah pulang dari restaurant. Sasuke yang berbaring di dadanya mendongak dan memberikan tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu aku laki – laki kan?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.  
"Ya, aku sudah memastikannya tadi. Luar dalam." Jawab Naruto enteng. Melipat kedua tangannya untuk menjadi bantal di kepala. Sasuke mencubit bibir bawah Naruto dengan gemas dan menciuminya dengan rakus setelahnya.  
"Aku tak bisa hamil, yah walau aku berharap aku ini _intersex_." Kata Sasuke dengan gendikan bahu ringan. Naruto menarik tengkuk itu dan menciumi tulang belikat Sasuke yang kebiruan.

"Sayang sekali.."  
"Mmh.." Sasuke melenguh saat Naruto menghisap daerah yang terlihat seperti memar itu terlalu kuat. Sasuke tengkurap dengan pasrah saat Naruto bangkit dan menelusuri punggungnya. Mengangkat bokongnya ke atas dan mengerang saat di hujam lembut dari belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil yang suka mengoleksi benda – benda merah jambu dan barbie? Aku berjanji akan mengantarnya ke sekolah setiap hari tanpa malu memanggul tas mungil di punggungku. Atau jagoan kecil yang bercita – cita menyelamatkan dunia?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke ranjang yang empuk dan mengangguk. Suaranya teredam.  
"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu,"

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan berbicara terbata – bata,  
"Y-ya, yang manapun boleh. Unh.. bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti?"  
"Tidak."  
"Bermain kasarlah. Aku bukan perempuan!" Erang Sasuke kesal. Naruto menyeringai kecil.  
"Setelah itu sepakat?"  
"Ya. Laki – laki atau perempuan, keduanya tak masalah. Prostatku menunggu sekarang." Balas Sasuke pelan.  
" _Deal_."

.

.

.

Naruto pulang pukul 1 dini hari. Sasuke yang kebetulan belum tidur karena mengejar _deadline_ pun menyambutnya. Tak perlu kata – kata 'aku pulang' dan 'selamat datang'. Kecupan di kening saja sudah terlalu cukup. Setelah mandi dan makan malam-yang terlewat larut-bersama, Naruto memberikan sebuah kertas pada Sasuke.  
"Surat adopsi?" Sasuke membaca baik – baik setiap syarat disana. Naruto mengangguk dan menyeruput kopinya perlahan.

" _Little princess atau little knight_ , ingat?" ucapnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menaruh kembali kertas itu di meja.  
"Kau yakin mau mengadopsi? –maksudku, kenapa kita harus mengambil anak orang lain jika kita bisa memilikinya dari darah dan dagingmu?" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di meja makan. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya,  
"Seingatku kau bilang kau bukan _intersex_." Naruto menaruh cangkir kosongnya di tempat cuci piring untuk di cuci besok pagi.

Sasuke meremas lengan kanannya pelan sambil melirik kearah lantai.  
"Yah, kau tahu... _surrogate mother_. Agak aneh bagiku mengurus anak yang tak ada hubungan darah denganku." gumamnya. Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit. Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman ditatapi begitu.  
"Jangan menatapku begitu!" sergahnya karena gerah. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tak tahu kau sampai merasa seperti itu." Bisiknya. Sasuke memerah dalam dekapannya.  
"Aku juga tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku." Balas Sasuke. Naruto melonggarkan dekapannya dan mengadukan kening mereka.  
"Baiklah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Sasuke langsung menggeleng keras.  
"Tidak. Aku harus ikut andil. Ini anakku juga kan? Aku tak mau sembarang perempuan yang mengandungnya."

Naruto tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sikap perfeksionis Uchiha masih melekat dalam kepribadian sang 'istri'.  
"Jangan terlalu banyak pilih." Ujar Naruto memperingati. Sasuke mendengus dan meninju perut Naruto.  
"Harus yang terbaik." Putusnya final. Sasuke turun dari meja dan melangkah kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan begadang! Ini sudah pagi!"  
"Berisik!"  
"Bagaimana dengan seks sebelum tidur?" Naruto masih berteriak untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Suara debuman terdengar dari balik pintu kerja.  
"Nanti saja!"

.

.

.

Sebulan setelahnya Sasuke memasang iklan pencarian ibu pengganti di akun media sosialnya. Dari informasi yang di dapatkannya, biaya untuk seorang ibu pengganti sangatlah besar. 30 – 80 Euro untuk jasa mengandung dan itu di luar kebutuhan sewaktu – waktu seperti melahirkan dan lainnya. Sebulan menunggu, tak ada hasil. Naruto juga sudah menanyai teman – temannya tentang informasi ini.

Sasuke mulai menyerah dan memutuskan untuk fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya, sampai sebuah email masuk. Seorang wanita mengirim pesan bahwa dia bersedia menjadi ibu pengganti setelah melihat profil Sasuke di media sosial. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uzumaki Sasuke?

Saat itu suhu udara di Belanda masih sangatlah dingin walau telah memasuki musim semi tapi Sasuke tak ragu untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan wanita ini. Disituasi normal, untuk membuat seorang Sasuke beraktivitas di luar ruangan adalah hal yang mustahil. Bahkan di musim panas pun dia masih betah di dalam ruang kerjanya, tentu dengan menyalakan AC ke suhu paling rendah.

Wanita itu baik-atau mungkin topeng semata-walau tidak begitu cantik. Wajah itu masih dalam kategori 'bisa dilihat' untuk persepsi Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke tak suka bagaimana wanita itu bicara.  
"Apakah kau sudah lama memasang iklan itu?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk.  
"Sebulan yang lalu."

Wanita itu mengeratkan scarfnya dan tersenyum malu – malu.  
"Apa aku yang pertama?" dan Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Melihat sekitar mencari toko penjual kopi.  
"Aku bersedia mengandung anakmu. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan inseminasi buatan—maksudku, aku alergi terhadap gel." Ucapnya. Sasuke langsung mendelik kearahnya.

'berusaha menipuku? sudah murahan, bodoh pula.' Batin Sasuke sebal. Tangannya yang berada didalam saku mantel mengepal.  
"Maksudmu?" gadis itu tertawa kikuk. Menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menatap malu – malu.  
"Bisakah kita pakai cara 'umum' saja? Kau dan suamimu bisa bergantian." Ujarnya. Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan tak berbalik meski perempuan itu memanggilnya berulang – ulang dan berusaha mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya komputer Sasuke hang karena ratusan email masuk setiap hari. Sasuke sudah malas melanjutkan ini tapi Naruto masih bersi keras berusaha. Dia membuka satu – persatu email bersama Sasuke di ruang tengah. Untuk menghindari kejadian yang sama, Sasuke meminta mereka mengirim biodata diri secara lengkap beserta foto asli. Tak lupa syarat tambahan lain yakni _scanning_ surat keterangan bebas penyakit dari rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat. Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Cantik, tapi terlalu gemuk." Komentar Sasuke. Naruto membuka beberapa email lagi,  
"Ini?"  
"No."  
"Yang ini?"  
"Ew, seleramu jelek sekali!"  
Naruto menghela nafas.  
"Kau saja yang pilih." Kata Naruto menyerah. Sasuke mendengus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Si pirang mengelus rambut Sasuke penuh sayang.

"Sekali lagi, oke? Jika yang ini masih tak sesuai kita berhenti." Tawar Naruto. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk.  
"Baiklah." Jadilah keduanya memilih sebuah email secara acak. Begitu dibuka, terpampanglah foto seorang gadis muda. Usianya masih sembilan belas tahun. Bekerja paruh waktu disebuah swalayan. Menguasai empat bahasa asing, termasuk jepang. Dan berdarah campuran Rusia-Jerman. Sasuke langsung duduk tegak dan menatapi layar laptop lekat – lekat. Gadis berambut _wavy_ berwarna almond dengan bola mata abu – abu itu tersenyum manis kearah kamera di foto close up-nya.

"Aku mau dia." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto melirik Sasuke selama beberapa saat.  
"Kau yakin?" Sasuke mengangguk antusias. Telunjuknya menekan layar laptop Naruto, tepat kearah wajah gadis itu.  
"Dia manis. Poliglot, berdarah campuran, dan sehat." Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar laptop. Sasuke benar, gadis ini 'induk' yang tepat untuk bibit anak mereka.

"Baiklah, kita pilih dia." Putus Naruto final. Setelahnya Naruto langsung mengambil hpnya dan menghubungi nomor gadis tersebut. Sasuke mengambil laptop Naruto, membawanya ke pangkuan. Kursornya bergerak turun membaca biodata secara keseluruhan calon ibu pengganti tersebut.  
"Arliyena Nikolbekova.." gumam Sasuke membaca nama gadis tersebut.

TBC

a/n: holaaa~ chp 5 update! jadi aku milih "jalur lurus" untuk asal usul Menma, alias ga mpreg walau pengen. Ciee siapa yg nebak ibunya Menma ntu Hinata? Selamat kamu masuk zonk aku! kkk~  
aku mau jelasin dikit tentang ibu pengganti mungkin bbrp dr kalian udh tahu. Jd di luar negeri ibu pengganti itu alternatif buat psangan sesama jenis *gay* buat punya anak klo ga mau adopsi. Mreka dibayar dan dibiayai selama ngandung, dan uang ngelahirin beda dgn uang kesepakatan awal, dan slama ngandung *termasuk ngidam*. Jd ibu pengganti di luar negeri itu untung banyak! Nah narusasu kayak gitu. Ibu pengganti disni itu OC aku ya~ mengenai wujudnya dy, kalian bisa bayangin Cosma dr The Voice Kid Germany versi anime.

sip~ sampe sini bacotnya dulu. Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hari Sabtu pukul tiga sore, Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Arliyena. Seperti yang Sasuke harapkan, gadis itu ramah, energik, ceria, dan pintar. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan. Bahasa jepangnya pun sangat baik. Jadilah keduanya tak kesusahan berkomunikasi walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke menguasai bahasa inggris dan bahasa belanda.

"Jadi, Arliyena—"  
"Panggil saja aku Arta. Begitulah orang – orang memanggilku." Katanya dengan senyuman manis. Sasuke tersenyum maklum,  
"Baiklah. Arta. Jadi, sejak kapan kau masuk ke dunia seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke. Kening gadis itu mengernyit. Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada Sasuke. Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Maksudku—"  
"Menjadi ibu pengganti. Maksud Sasuke seperti itu." Potong Naruto. Arliyena mengangguk paham.  
"Ini pengalaman pertamaku." Jawabnya. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama – sama terkejut. Jadi dia masih baru?  
"Sungguh?" Arliyena mengangguk.

"Aku mohon bantuannya dari kalian." Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badannya. Sasuke dan Naruto beradu pandang sebentar. Sasuke terlihat ragu dan Naruto merasa bersalah.  
"Maaf," Arliyena menegakkan kembali badannya.  
"Eh?"  
Naruto menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tak gatal. Iris safir itu melirik kearah lain.  
"Kami ingin membatalkannya saja." Kata Naruto. Arliyena terkejut.

"Tapi kenapa?" Dia hampir berdiri tapi tak jadi saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Arliyena menunduk dan meremas ujung mantelnya.  
"Bukannya kami tak percaya padamu, tapi.. kau masih terlalu muda. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika 'pekerjaan' ini terlalu beresiko? Ini pengalaman pertamamu kan? Kami tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Kata Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian. Sasuke mengangguk.  
"Itu benar, kami tak ingin—"

"Tolong aku..."

Sasuke tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya saat mendengar suara Arliyena yang berbisik. Helaian almond itu menutupi wajahnya, Sasuke tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis berdarah campuran tersebut.  
"Ku mohon, tolong aku." Pinta Arliyena. Suaranya bergetar. Ketika ia mampu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, iris abu – abu itu telah basah. Dia menangis.  
"Ayahku menderita kanker prostat salama tiga tahun ini. Aku tak mampu membelikannya obat. Aku juga sudah kehabisan akal mencari pekerjaan apa lagi.."  
Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang tiba – tiba terasa sesak. Walau dia tak tinggal lagi dengan keluarganya, tapi membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi yang sama dengan Arliyena, dia pun pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar ayahnya bisa sembuh. Termasuk mengambil pekerjaan ini-jika dia perempuan tentunya-.  
"Naruto," Sasuke menyentuh paha Naruto yang langsung mendapat reaksi. Naruto balas menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke di pahanya dan memberi tatapan permintaan maaf.

Sasuke kecewa.  
"Setidaknya, kita bisa memberinya—"  
"Sasuke,"  
"Kau yang menginginkan ini, ingat?" Naruto terdiam seketika. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Arliyena.  
"Aku percaya padamu. Tolong jangan salahgunakan kepercayaanku." Ucap Sasuke. Arliyena mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.  
"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Dia masih terlalu muda! Dan lagi, ini pengalaman pertamanya!" Naruto membuka mantelnya dan melempar benda itu ke sofa begitu keduanya tiba di rumah. Sasuke mengambil mantel itu dan menggantungnya di tempat yang seharusnya.  
"Tapi dia butuh uang. Ayahnya sakit, dan dia bekerja jadi pelayan paruh waktu." Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar.  
"Bisa saja dia berbohong—"  
"Naruto!"

Hening.

Sasuke berbalik menatap suaminya itu. Menghela nafas dan berjalan kearahnya. Lengan putih itu melingkar di leher Naruto. Jemarinya yang ramping dan panjang mengelus rambut belakang Naruto penuh kelembutan. Sesekali pijatan pun dia berikan di tengkuk.  
"Aku percaya padanya. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan anak? Di saat aku sudah ikut bersemangat, tiba – tiba saja kau tidak mau lagi." Kata Sasuke pelan. Dirasakannya Naruto mendengus, tetapi lengan kekar itu melingkar juga di pinggulnya.

"Kita bisa mencari—"  
"Dia yang terakhir." Potong Sasuke setengah kesal. Naruto meremas pinggulnya karena gemas. Sasuke tak bergeming walau keningnya mengernyit manahan sakit. Remasan itu menghilang digantikan dengan elusan halus beberapa saat kemudian. Perpotongan lehernya terasa hangat sekaligus geli karena Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.  
"Demi anak kita." Naruto berbisik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa prosedurnya akan serumit ini. Mereka bertiga harus diperiksa beberapa kali selama enam bulan. Pengambilan darah dan sperma setiap dua minggu membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Masalah hukum. Tak ada surat persetujuan dari pihak keluarga. Naruto meminta izin menikahi Arliyena secara pura – pura dan Sasuke langsung meledak setelahnya. Dia menolak bicara dengan mereka berdua dan tak mau keluar dari ruang kerjanya selama seminggu. Sehari setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Kau sangat kekanakan. Kita bisa mengurusi hal ini satu – persatu!" kata Naruto setengah marah. Arliyena tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sasuke menghela nafas dan membuang beberapa lembar kertas kepada Naruto.  
"Tiga tiket?" Naruto menunduk dan memunguti tiket – tiket itu.  
"Ya. Kita bertiga akan ke Jepang. Aku sudah muak dengan segala urusan ini." Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, tepat disebelah Arliyena.

"Bukankah di Jepang lebih rumit?" ujar Arliyena. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
"Itu jika kau tak punya orang dalam."  
"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dan Arliyena bersamaan. Sasuke mendongak, menatap langit – langit apartemennya.  
"Aku punya kakak yang mengelola rumah sakit keluarga disana." Balas Sasuke. Mata Naruto membelalak,  
"Astaga! Itachi!" pekiknya senang. Kenapa dia tak kepikiran sebelumnya ya?  
Sasuke menyeringai, dan entah kenapa wajah Arliyena terasa panas saat melihatnya. Pria itu terlihat sangat seksi.  
"Akhirnya otakmu jalan juga, dobe."  
"Berisik, teme!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya untuk pertama kali, Arliyena menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Sasuke berpikir wanita itu akan exciting, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia biasa saja bahkan terlihat seperti telah lama tinggal disana.  
"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu menggeleng.  
"Belum." Jawabnya polos. Sasuke mendengus dan menarik kopernya. Dibelakang ada Naruto yang sibuk dengan hpnya.

"Kau sudah memesan hotelnya, Naruto?"  
"Sedang ku pesan." Balas Naruto. Tak berapa lama mobil jemputan mereka datang. Saat kaca mobil BMW itu turun, Sasuke melihat sosok sang kakak yang sudah lama ia rindukan.  
"Naiklah." Ujar Itachi. Sasuke beserta Naruto dan Arliyena segera naik kedalam. Sasuke duduk didepan, sedangkan Naruto dan Arliyena dibelakang.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, otouto." Ucap Itachi setelahnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan bersandar.  
"Tidak sepenuhnya pulang juga aniki. Aku kemari hanya untuk menyelesaikan urusan sebentar." Itachi terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban adiknya.  
"Ayah sedih dengan kepergianmu." Kata pria dengan tanda khas disekitar hidungnya tersebut. Sasuke melihat keluar jendela dalam diam. Seperti tak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana. Suasana tiba – tiba hening dan canggung.

"Eto.." Arliyena membuka suara. Mungkin bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Itachi meliriknya dari kaca spion depan.  
"Bisa singgah ke pom bensin sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap gadis Eropa itu. Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop, mengira ia akan membuat suasana ini lebih baik. Mobil mereka pun singgah ke pom bensin terdekat. Arliyena bergegas turun dan pergi menuju toilet.  
"Kau haus Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada suaminya itu. Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Ya. Bisakah kau membelikanku air mineral?" Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak turun dari mobil. Menyisakan Itachi dan Naruto berdua didalam.

"Bagimana iklim di Belanda?" tanya Itachi memecah hening. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya dan melirik kearah lain.  
"Err.. dingin?" Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Sasuke suka dingin." Timpalnya yang diangguki Naruto. Itachi melonggarkan dasinya dan bersandar pada tempat duduknya. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan ia berulang kali menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto. Itachi sempat meliriknya sekilas.  
"Hanya masalah kecil Naruto." Jawab Itachi. Naruto mengangguk paham. Tak ingin mengorek lebih dalam.  
"Siapa gadis itu? Dia terlihat fasih menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Kenalan di bandara?" Naruto menggeleng.  
"Bukan. Dia itu..err.. partner? Aku juga bingung mau menyebutnya bagaimana. Kami juga belum kenal terlalu lama." Ujar Naruto. Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa kalian bahagia disana?" binar mata Naruto kembali. Sepertinya Itachi membuka jalan agar mereka akrab lagi.  
"Begitulah. Tak ada diskriminasi sosial disana. Aku dan Sasuke lebih bebas." Ucapnya. Itachi menyalakan AC mobil dan memutar musik klasik.  
"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Itachi. Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar ini. Itachi adalah satu – satunya yang menyetujui hubungan mereka.  
"Kami berencana memiliki anak, Itachi-nii." Kata Naruto. Kening Itachi berkerut, ia memberikan tatapan bingung lewat spion di depan.

"Sasuke itu laki – laki Naruto."  
"Aku tahu."  
"Lalu?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya canggung.  
"Err.. itu.." Itachi nampak masih bingung. Tak berapa lama kemudian Arliyena dan Sasuke kembali kedalam mobil.  
"Sasuke, Naruto bilang kalian berencana punya anak?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya itu. Sasuke membuka tas belanjaan dan memberikan minuman kepada Naruto.  
"Itu benar." Jawab Sasuke. Itachi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mereka pergi dari sana.  
"Seingatku laki – laki tak bisa hamil." Gumam Itachi. Sasuke menunjuk Arliyena dibelakang dengan jempolnya.  
"Karena itulah kami meminta bantuannya."

CKIIIIIIIT

Mobil di rem mendadak.  
"Apa?!"  
"Baka aniki! Kau mau membunuh kami?!" bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya. Itachi terlihat seperti sedang menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia salah dengar.  
"Maaf sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar."  
"Tidak baka! Aku dan Naruto memang akan punya anak dari perempuan dibelakang!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Itachi seperti merasakan nafasnya separuh melayang.  
"Kalian berdua bergantian—maksudku—" Itachi mengisyaratkan mata dan tangannya. Sasuke langsung meninju Itachi. Sementara Naruto dan Arliyena memerah dibelakang.  
"MATI SAJA KAU KERIPUT MESUM!"

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden salah paham Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto beserta Arliyena melakukan inseminasi buatan. Dokter yang melakukannya dipaksa menandatangani kontrak 'tutup mulut' oleh Itachi. Prosedur ini pun dilakukan diam – diam. Butuh waktu sekitar dua sampai lima bulan hingga 'hasilnya' terlihat kata dokter itu.

Benar saja, Arliyena mengeluh ia tak mendapat tamu bulanan kemudian. Mereka bertiga bersiap. Naruto dan Sasuke senang bukan kepalang. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan berciuman didepan Arliyena yang ikut merasa senang. Mereka menjalani masa kehamilan Arliyena dengan penuh cerita.

Dari repotnya mengurusi Arliyena yang morning sickness, atau terbangun ditengah malam karena lapar. Wanita itu juga makan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Berat badannya pun bertambah dengan drastis. Karena perubahan hormon, ia lebih sering melankolis dan itu menyiksa Sasuke yang lebih sering bersamanya di apartemen yang mereka sewa selama tinggal di Jepang untuk sementara.

Lain dari itu, tak ada perlakuan khusus. Semuanya biasa – biasa saja. Arliyena pun memahami kedua pria itu hanya meminjam rahimnya saja, dan ia pun tak keberatan. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak baginya yang jauh lebih muda.  
"Aku berharap, aku bisa menemukan pria seperti Naruto-san suatu hari nanti." Kata Arliyena saat sedang menonton tv bersama Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya,  
"Memangnya apa yang spesial dari si dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke. Arliyena mengubah posisi duduknya kearah Sasuke.  
"Menurutmu Sasuke-san? Apa yang spesial dari 'suami'mu itu?" tanya Arliyena balik. Sasuke memasang wajah berpikir.

"Um.. tidak ada. Dia itu bodoh, ceroboh, egois, pemaksa, angkuh,.." pandangan Sasuke berubah lembut kemudian. Sebuah senyuman pun hadir di bibirnya.  
"—kadang sok romantis, ia juga mesum, ia suka sekali menciumku untuk membangunkanku, mm.. dia tak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahunku ataupun hari anniversary kami.. dia—ugh! Apa yang ku katakan?!" Sasuke menggeleng keras – keras dan memukuli kepalanya. Tingkahnya itu mengundang tawa dari Arliyena.  
"Tuh kan, banyak hal dari Naruto-san yang membuat kau semakin mencintainya." Kata Arliyena. Pipi Sasuke bersemu dan ia membuang wajahnya kesamping.  
"Dasar sok tahu!" balasnya ketus.

.

.

.

Disuatu sore, Arliyena merasakan kontraksi hebat ketika ia sedang mempraktekan senam hamil. Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah pergi berkencan pun, langsung bergegas pulang saat wanita itu menelfon. Sasuke yang paling panik. Dia tak bisa berhenti menelfon Itachi dan berteriak – teriak bahwa Naruto harus begini, Arliyena harus begitu, kakaknya harus begini – begitu. Pasangan sesama jenis itu pun membawa Arliyena ke rumah sakit keluarga Sasuke karena hanya ditempat ini dokter yang menangani program kehamilan Arliyena berada.

Sesampai disana, Arliyena segera masuk ke ruangan bersalin. Naruto, Sasuke,dan Itachi menunggu diluar dengan harap – harap cemas.  
"Tenanglah Sasuke, dia akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. Sasuke berjalan monar – mandir sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Matanya terlihat tak fokus dan dia terus bergumam tak koheren. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawa pria manis itu kedalam pelukannya.  
"Naru—"  
"Aku tahu kau panik. Tapi jika kau tak bisa tenang, bayi itu pun pasti merasakannya juga. Kasihan Arta kan?" kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Perlahan kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang Naruto; membalas pelukannya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di dada bidang sang dominan. Menghirup aroma musk dan kayu – kayuan yang menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama, suara tangisan bayi terdengar menembus dinding dan pintu ruangan. Sasuke refleks melepas pelukan Naruto dan menatap penuh harap kearah pintu putih didepannya.  
"Naruto.. bayinya.." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang terlihat takjub dan terharu sama sepertinya. Mata safir itu bergulir menatapnya. Sasuke melihat mata itu sedikit bersinar karena sedikit air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk.  
"Anak kita sudah lahir Sasuke." ucapnya senang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang dari tadi terdiam.

Pria yang berbagi rahim dengannya itu tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Senyuman yang ia lihat seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Senyuman yang membuatnya kuat dan menenangkan hatinya. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dada hingga tulang belakangnya saat Itachi mendekatinya dan mengelus kepalanya.  
"Aniki,"  
"Selamat ya Sasuke. Kau dan Naruto sudah menjadi ayah." Ucapnya tanpa melunturkan senyuman dibibirnya. Mata Sasuke memanas dan dia menghambur dalam pelukan sang kakak.  
"Kau harus segera menjadi ayah juga, baka." Balas Sasuke. Itachi tertawa dan balas memeluk Sasuke. Suasana disekitar koridor ruang bersalin terasa penuh haru dan hangat. Sasuke akan mengingat momen ini sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai isi kontrak, hak anak jatuh sepenuhnya ke tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menyerahkan uang yang telah mereka sepakati kepada Arliyena sebagai bayaran telah mengandung anaknya. Wanita itu pulang tiga hari setelahnya dan sejak saat itu baik Naruto maupun Sasuke putus hubungan dengannya. Bayi laki – laki yang dilahirkan Arliyena seperti duplikat yang mewarisi gen kedua ayahnya. Rambut hitam yang tebal, tanda lahir seperti kumis dikedua pipi, mata hitam, hidung mancung dan kulit kecoklatan. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sering memperdebatkan siapa yang menyumbang kemiripan paling banyak.

Hari – hari mereka sebagai orang tua dimulai. Sasuke yang tak pernah merawat bayi sebelumnya mulai merasa kewalahan juga takut. Bayi ini terlalu kecil dan rapuh. Bisa saja ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya atau meremukannya saat terlalu erat menggendongnya. Anak itu pun harus minum susu dua jam sekali, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kehilangan waktu tidur mereka.  
"Mengurus bayi itu merepotkan." Keluh Sasuke. Ini masih jam dua dini hari, dan dia belum tidur sama sekali. Pria itu sedang didapur ditemani Naruto yang menggendong anak mereka. Menunggunya membuat susu formula.  
"Memang seperti ini menjadi orang tua. Tapi jika dia sudah agak besar, empat atau lima bulan, kita sudah bisa tidur kok." Kata Naruto. Bayi yang mereka beri nama Menma itu tidak sering rewel seperti bayi pada umumnya. Dia hanya merengek pelan ketika lapar, dan baru menangis kencang ketika buang air besar.

"Aku belum tidur sama sekali. Kita juga harus segera pulang ke Belanda kan?" Sasuke membawa botol susu yang telah ia buat kearah Naruto. Bayi itu menyedot dengan semangat saat merasakan pentil plastik botol itu didepan mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat buah hatinya minum dengan lahap.  
"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, oke?" bujuk Naruto. Dia mencium Sasuke yang memegangi botol Menma. Hanya ciuman singkat. Kecupan lembut dibibir untuk memintanya bertahan sedikit lagi dengan keadaan. Sasuke selalu saja luluh jika Naruto melakukan ini. Bukan pertama kalinya, sudah terlalu sering ia membujuk dengan cara ini; tapi Sasuke tak pernah bisa menolak. Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dia mencium pipi Naruto sebagai balasan untuk ciumannya tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan hidup mereka amat lengkap dengan kehadiran Menma. Bayi itu sering menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Tingkah polos dan lucunya mengundang tawa dari kedua ayahnya itu.  
"Kau harum sekali. Umm~ anak kesayangan papa." Sasuke mencium pipi Menma yang sedang bergerak – gerak pelan. Dia baru saja memandikan Menma, tentunya dibantu Naruto. Saat ini ia tengah menggantikan baju untuk anaknya itu. Bayi itu menghisap jempolnya dan membuka sedikit matanya selama beberapa detik. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memfoto anaknya dan mengirimnya ke akun media sosialnya. Terkadang ia juga mengirim pada Itachi jika kakaknya itu mengeluh merindukan keponakannya.

Naruto pun sering berperilaku sama. Dia sering menggantikan tugas Sasuke jika saja pasangannya itu kelelahan. Sasuke mulai menikmati hari – harinya sebagai orang tua. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Menma barang semenit saja. Dia pun tak tahu kenapa ia begitu menyayangi anak ini; padahal dia sering tak mendapat istirahat saat mengurusnya. Tapi itulah kenikmatan tersendiri menjadi orang tua. Momen – momen keluarga kecilnya itu selalu ia abadikan. Sasuke selalu suka ketika melihat Naruto menggendong Menma. Aura kebapakannya menguar dengan kuat. Pagi ini ia terbangun sebelum Sasuke, dia membuatkan susu untuk Menma dan menggendongnya untuk berjemur di jendela apartemen mereka.

Sasuke yang baru bangun melihat bagaimana kedua lengan kekar itu memeluk buah hati mereka. Erat, tapi juga lembut disaat yang sama. Kepala bayi mereka menempel dipundaknya dan anak itu seperti tertidur pulas karena timangan sang ayah. Mata Naruto terpejam, entah karena masih mengantuk atau menikmati momen berdua. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Diam – diam dia mengambil foto Naruto dengan kamera ponselnya dan mengirimnya ke akun media sosialnya.

" _Daddy with little toothless. Good morning!_ " tulisnya. Itachi yang melihat postingan itu tersenyum dan berkomentar.  
 _"Ah, aku ingin menggendongnya juga."_  
Dan begitulah indahnya hidup Naruto dan Sasuke bersama anak mereka.

.

.

.

Semuanya berubah ketika tiba – tiba disuatu malam, sekumpulan orang yang tidak dikenal mendobrak pintu apartemen mereka hingga terlepas dari engselnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar suara keras dari arah depan. Dia melihat Sasuke masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya seperti tak mendengar apapun. Perlahan Naruto turun dari tempat tidur mereka dan beranjak keluar kamar. Ruang tengah dan dapur berantakan. Tiba – tiba saja dia ditendang dari belakang hingga tersungkur kedepan. Belum sempat Naruto melawan, kepalanya diinjak dengan keras dan kedua tangannya dilipat ke belakang tubuhnya.  
"Lepaskan! Brengsek!" Naruto memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi tenaganya tetap kalah dari orang – orang ini.

"Naru?" Suara Sasuke terdengar disusul oleh teriakan dan umpatan setelahnya. Tangisan Menma pun turut meramaikan. Naruto benci situasi ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memberontak hingga orang yang memeganginya kewalahan. Ketika orang itu lengah, Naruto mengayunkan lengan kanannya hingga sikunya menghantam hidung orang tersebut. Erang kesakitan orang tersebut membuat Naruto segera bangkit dan menginjaknya tepat di wajah. Setelahnya dua orang lainnya datang mengeroyokinya. Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja, satu atau dua pukulan pasti mengenainya.

Sasuke pun turut mengambil tindakan. Dia menendang perut orang yang memeganginya menggunakan lutut kirinya hingga orang tersebut melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi bagian yang sakit. Pemuda manis itu berlari kearah Naruto, melompat dan menendang salah satu dari orang yang mengeroyok Naruto hingga ia terpental dan terjatuh menimpa meja kaca mereka. Merasa mendapat bantuan, Naruto pun membalas orang yang memukulinya itu dengan tinjuan kuat di pipi dan hidung. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang ia tendang tadi hingga mereka tak bisa bangun.  
"Kalian pikir kalian sudah menang?" intrupsi sebuah suara. Saat keduanya berbalik, seseorang sudah menggendong Menma yang tengah menangis.

Naruto menggeram marah melihat anaknya menangis tak nyaman dalam dekapan orang jahat itu.  
"Jangan menyentuhnya, atau aku akan membunuhmu." Desis Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam orang dihadapannya yang sedang menyeringai. Dia mengeluarkan suatu benda dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya kearah Menma. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke membelalak melihat benda mengkilat tersebut. Sebuah pisau.  
"Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke ngeri saat mata pisau itu semakin mendekati kulit Menma. Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk karena emosinya telah sampai ke ubun – ubun. Dia ingin berlari kearah Menma dan menghajar orang ini, tapi jika ia sampai melakukan hal itu maka keselamatan Menma adalah penggantinya. Dia harus berpikir jernih disituasi sulit ini.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka tak memiliki musuh. Satu – satunya alasan mengapa mereka di serang seperti ini pasti karena ada orang yang melakukannya. Tapi siapa?  
Orang itu tersenyum kecil. Ternyata bungsu mantan Uchiha ini memang cerdas.  
"Kau ingin tahu? Sungguh?" tanyanya kembali yang malah memancing emosi Naruto dan Sasuke.  
"Cepat katakan!" desak Naruto. Orang itu berpura – pura menghela nafas.  
"Semoga kalian tidak kaget. Baiklah, yang menyuruhku adalah ayahmu Sasuke-san. Uchiha Fugaku-sama." Katanya. Jantung Sasuke rasanya berhenti bekerja. Ayahnya? Jadi otak dibalik penyerangan ini adalah.. ayahnya sendiri? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya mereka tak ada lagi hubungan? Sasuke telah melepaskan marga Uchiha setahun lalu.

"Tidak mungkin.." bisik Sasuke seakan tak percaya. Dia memang tak percaya jika ayahnya tega mengganggu hidupnya yang telah bahagia kini. Naruto yang kalap mendengar nama itu pun melempar vas bunga kearah orang itu yang untungnya berhasil mengenai kepalanya. Ketika dia limbung, Naruto berlari kearahnya dan mengambil Menma lalu menarik Sasuke keluar dari apartemen mereka. Mereka berlari dengan panik menuju lantai bawah.  
Saat sampai di basement, mereka kembali di hadang oleh orang – orang bertubuh besar. Naruto berdecak kesal. Mereka semua mengeluarkan pistol dari balik saku jas mereka. Kali ini baik Naruto maupun Sasuke benar – benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.  
"Bergerak sesenti saja, ku buat isi kepalamu berhamburan." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

"Serahkan bayi itu dan kalian akan selamat." Ujar orang yang mengencam tadi. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terdiam.  
"Tidak akan!" balasnya. Sampai kapanpun dia takkan menyerahkan salah satu diantara mereka.

 _ **BANG**_

Sebuah letusan terdengar dan pilar di belakang mereka berlubang. Tubuh Naruto menegang karena peluru tersebut hampir mengenai kepalanya.  
"Aku tak main – main. Serahkan bayi itu." Perintahnya. Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya pada Menma. Dia sudah siap mati demi melindungi Sasuke dan anak mereka. Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan menuju orang – orang tersebut.  
"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto melihat kekasihnya itu berjalan kearah yang salah. Dia harus melakukan ini, demi Naruto dan Menma. Cukup sudah dia melihat pengorbanan Naruto selama ini demi dirinya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Wajah itu, wajah manis yang biasanya datar dan ketus itu terlihat putus asa. Matanya telah basah dengan air mata dan bibirnya bergetar.  
"Sudahlah Naruto.." bisiknya. Hati Naruto mencelos mendengarnya. Sasuke terus berjalan dan terlihat tengah bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Setelahnya mereka menginkat kedua tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menyerahkan dirinya demi keselamatan Naruto dan Menma. Dia harus bicara dengan ayahnya mengenai ini. Tapi pandangannya beralih mendengar suara letusan senjata api. Matanya membelalak melihat Naruto tergeletak ditanah dengan darah yang menodai pakaiannya. Menma dibawa oleh pelaku penembak. Dia tak masuk kedalam van dan justru melangkah ke arah lain. Sasuke histeris didalam dan memberontak sekuat tenaga. Dia berteriak dan tak berdaya melihat Naruto yang tak bergerak di tanah dari balik kaca mobil.  
"AAAAAAAAA! NARUTOOOOO!"

Mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan lokasi basement dengan Naruto yang tetap tak bergerak.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghapus air matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Sampai saat ini luka di hatinya belum kunjung sembuh. Anaknya tak diketahui keberadaannya, hubungannya dengan Naruto pun memburuk setelahnya. Pasca kejadian itu, Sasuke di paksa ayahnya untuk menikahi seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Pernikahan itu berlangsung mewah disebuah hotel ternama di Jepang. Seluruh orang – orang penting di Jepang turut di undang, bahkan orang tua Naruto pun datang. Hidup Sasuke bagai boneka. Dia kehilangan harapan dan semangat hidupnya.

Sebulan kemudian dia bertemu Naruto kembali. Sempat timbul cahaya dalam hidupnya, tapi secepat cahaya itu muncul, secepat itu pula cahaya itu menghilang. Naruto menggandeng seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst di depannya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan ketika ia pulang, Itachi memberitahunya bahwa wanita itu adalah istrinya. Hatinya semakin hancur mendengar kabar kehamilan wanita tersebut. Ayahnya pun mulai mendesaknya untuk segera memberikannya cucu. Setiap kali ia menolak, ayahnya akan selalu mengingatkannya jika ia bisa melakukan hal itu lagi kepada Naruto. Kali ini ia akan memastikan jika Naruto takkan bisa bangkit lagi. Lagi – lagi Sasuke membohongi hatinya.

Perlahan, perasaannya mulai mati. Dia tak lagi bisa membedakan mana istrinya, mana ayahnya. Semuanya sama saja. Sasuke mulai membenci manusia dan mengutuk dirinya. Membiarkannya menjadi suami durhaka yang menelantarkan istri dan anaknya. Hanya Itachi; satu – satunya orang yang ia percayai. Satu – satunya orang yang memahaminya. Saudaranya yang menyimpan segala rahasia bahwa dibalik wajah datar dan sifat dingin Sasuke, tersembunyi sosok lemah yang masih di hantui bayangan masa lalu kehidupannya yang sempat bahagia. Dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, Itachi membenci ayahnya. Lebih dari yang Sasuke lakukan.  
"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi dimana Menma?" tanya Sasuke. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan berkali – kali ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Sasuke harus menelan kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia belum menyerah mengenai anaknya. Sasuke yakin anaknya itu masih hidup di suatu tempat.  
"Bagaimana dengan pria brengsek itu?"  
"Sasuke, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" tanya Itachi.  
"..." tak ada jawaban. Hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang melirik keluar jendela ruangan kerja Itachi. Matanya memandang langit biru yang cerah. Mata hitam itu tak lagi terlihat bersinar seperti dulu. Seperti saat dia menjemputnya di bandara beberapa tahun lalu. Atau saat kelahiran keponakannya. Tidak lagi dan Itachi tak tahu apakah mata itu masih bisa bersinar lagi atau tidak. Itachi hanya bisa berharap. Pria dengan tanda khas di kedua sisi hidungnya itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Dia berjongkok di kaki Sasuke dan menyentuh telapak tangan sang adik. Perasaannya saja atau telapak tangan itu terasa lebih kecil dari terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya?  
"Aku takkan menyerah. Berapa kali pun, berapa tahun pun, aku berjanji akan menemukan Menma." Ucap Itachi. Hati Sasuke yang telah mati terasa hangat mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Senyuman tipis dan tulus itu terlihat amat teduh dan menenangkannya. Walaupun jika itu hanya sebuah perkataan belaka, Sasuke merasa ia telah puas.  
"Terima kasih." Bisiknya. Karena ia tak tahu kemana perginya suaranya lagi saat matanya lagi – lagi basah. Dia telah terbiasa untuk tidak menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan walaupun Itachi memeluknya, tetap saja kekosongan di hatinya akan sosok kekasih dan anak mereka takkan pernah terisi. Mengharap pun tak mampu. Sasuke telah mengubur dalam – dalam segala bentuk juang dalam hidup. Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari hidupnya? Bahkan untuk semua yang ia lihat, tak lebih dari kesia – siaan semata. Karena baik terang maupun gelap,yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah warna hitam keputusasaan dan kebohongan. Terima kasih untuk ayahnya. Terima kasih untuk Naruto. Mereka berhasil menghancurkan Sasuke lebih dari berkeping – keping.

Tbc

a/n: flashback end. nah udah tahukan gimana masa lalunya Narusasu? Aku ga bisa jabarin lebih lebar lagi. Tentang pernikahan naruto maupun sasuke misalnya. Kokoro ini ga kuat *cry*  
hm... aku dpt PM dari salah satu readerku. Isinya ttg protesan mengenai OC. Katanya ganggu bgt, dan OC itu adalah 'author' yg pengen ikut2an. Iuh! Maaf ya. OC itu ga menggambarkan siapapun. Tidak aku, tidak pula reader. Murni makhluk buatan yg muncul diotak krn aku ga bisa nemuin karakter 'bule' di animenya. LUCU kan klo rambutnya udh pirang, matanya udh biru trus namanya "NARUKO". Awalnya aku mau pake Shion, tpkan dia udh dipake jd istri pura2nya naru.

'trus kenapa istrinya Naru bukan Hinata aja? Biar Shion jd surrogate mothernya menma. Kan mereka canon.'

BODO AMAT. Mau canon kek, mau nik*n kek, aku ga peduli. Aku ga suka Hinata. Puas?

Sempat kepikiran buat pake chara dari anime lain,tapi kalo gitu berarti ff ini udh crossover. Huft.. aku benar2 hopeless. Waktu lagi break ketik di chp sebelumnya, aku ngisi wkt smbl nntn The Voice Kid Germany. Dari semua kontestan, cuma yg namanya Cosma yg bisa buat aku tertarik. Suaranya keren, lagunya juga pas bgt sama suasana hati *hasemeleh*  
jdlah aku nulis di author's note klo OC-nya bayangin aja klo itu Cosma versi anime.

Sip, segitu aja penjelasan mengenai OC yg numpang lewat -_-


End file.
